O Corvo
by Mary-neechan
Summary: Desde que seu clã morreu, Itachi foi um morto escapado da tumba. Até que aqueles olhos azuis fizeram seu cadavérico coração recomeçar a bater. .:ItaNaru:. .:Yaoi, OOC:.


**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências:** Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito), OOC (Out Of Character, ou seja, uma pessoa com comportamento fora do normal).

**Pares:** ItachixNaruto, ItaNaru.

**Comentários Iniciais:** Eu comecei essa história, e a acabei, muito rápido. Ela ficou extremamente fofa, creio eu. Não é muito meu estilo fazer algo assim, mas acho que ficou legal, já que eu explorei um pouco demais os sentimentos do Itachi. Por isso ficou OOC. Essa vai para uma penca de gente, inclusive danyela49, Insana, Iara-hiden (estava na hora de te dedicar algo, né menina? xD), Rock's Leely, Anjo Setsuna, e todos os que tiveram que me aguentar durante esses quase dois anos de registrada no fanfiction. Também agradeço aos fãs de ItaNaru que acreditaram em mim e me incentivaram, e espero ter forças para continuar a viciar pobres desavisados que passam por fanfics achando que é SasuNaru e encontrando ItaNaru xD Por último, e não menos importante, agradeço àqueles que continuam a ler minhas fanfics depois do enorme chilique e da confusão que eu acabei armando em um momento de extremo choque nervoso. Agradeço por terem suportado minhas variações de humor – mesmo que alguns nem tenham notado – e muitíssimo obrigada por me darem forças para continuar, dia após dia, e por não terem desistido de mim quando eu mesma desisti. Obrigada, e à leitura!

* * *

-

**O Corvo**

-

Naruto era uma pessoa facilmente irritável, e aquela não foi a exceção.

O que aquele maldito estava querendo insinuar com "Sasuke é uma tela em branco" e todas aquelas baboseiras que tinha vociferado durante seu encontro? Naruto não entendera nada, e ficar no vácuo era uma das coisas que mais lhe irritava.

Ele estava furioso, e tinha que descontar em alguém.

Foi assim que ele pegou uma pedra do chão e jogou na direção de um dos malditos corvos negros em que o maldito Uchiha malditamente se transformara para malditamente fugir. E foi assim que ele chegou à presente situação, com o pobre corvo ferido entre seus braços.

A questão é que Naruto deu sorte – ou azar – e finalmente teve um pouco de mira. Pena que ele tinha tido mira justamente quando não precisara dela, e acabou atingindo o corvo, que nada tinha a ver com a história.

Ele soltou uma exclamação assustada quando viu o pobre pássaro negro caindo vertiginosamente, pronto para se espatifar no chão. Correu e conseguiu agarrar o pássaro antes dele atingir o chão. Então, franziu o cenho em desgosto e auto-repreensão ao notar que o pobre bichinho estava sangrando e com a asa fraturada pelo golpe.

Culpado e arrependido, Naruto envolveu o pobre animal com seu casaco laranja e rumou para onde os outros o esperavam.

* * *

Pequenos pontos pretos podiam ser avistados no céu. Por obra do destino, ou coincidência, todos os corvos desceram vertiginosamente, para um mesmo ponto da floresta. O vôo rasante findou ao aproximar-se perigosamente do solo, e os corvos se transformaram em uma massa uniforme negra, de onde saíam os contornos de um ser humano.

Itachi suspirou, e levantou-se, com a mente algo nublada pelo Jutsu. Ao contrário dos Jutsus invocatórios, aquele jutsu era mais similar ao Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Os Kage Bushins têm a consciência e as memórias de seu executor, e quando a técnica acaba, suas lembranças vividas no momento da técnica podem ser vistas pelo praticante da técnica. Cada corvo que ele usava era ele mesmo, com sua consciência, e quando todos se uniam para findar a técnica, a consciência de Itachi recebia as informações de todos os corvos. Cada corvo também correspondia à uma parte do corpo de Itachi.

Foi quando ele notou que tinha uma concavidade na bochecha.

Faltava um corvo.

Ele bufou de raiva, e voltou a sentar no chão, colocando as mãos em posição de Jutsu. Outra coisa interessante é que ele poderia achar um dos seus "Bushins" perdidos com uma técnica simples, onde sua consciência principal era infligida na do Bushin, fazendo assim que ele visse o que o Bushin fazia. Seu corpo ficava completamente imóvel e inconsciente, e era por isso que ele faria Kage Bushins antes para guardar seu corpo futuramente imóvel.

* * *

Sakura quase lhe deu um soco na cara, Sai sorriu falsamente, e maioria repreendeu Naruto por sumir com Akatsukis dando sopa por aí. Mas como Naruto era Naruto, ele começou a discursar que Sasuke estava por perto e que ele faria tudo para achar o Uchiha e salvá-lo.

Porém Naruto não se prolongou com o discurso e foi para o interior da mata, afastando-se dos colegas. Eles descansariam um pouco, e iriam atrás de Sasuke. Aproveitou para roubar a caixa de primeiros-socorros da Sakura, já que ela teria um chilique se ele pedisse, porque acharia que era para ele.

Usou um pequeno pano com água para limpar a ferida e separar as penas da asa, para ver claramente o machucado. Fez cara feia, vendo que não era pequeno. Pegou um remédio que ajudaria a cicatrizar a ferida, e colocou-o por cima dela, cobrindo cuidadosamente com gaze. Ele sorriu radiante ao ver o trabalho bem-feito – na opinião dele – e abraçou o pequeno corvo com cuidado.

- Hehe, você vai ficar bom logo logo! - Naruto sorriu e segurou o corvo na frente dos seus olhos. O pequeno animal era do tamanho da sua cabeça.

Naruto franziu o cenho ao notar um brilho escarlate nos olhos outrora negros, e então o Sharingan se fixou naquelas orbes.

- Sabe o que o Sharingan me diz?! - Naruto vociferou, e teve a estranha sensação de sentir o corvo tremer, como uma criança sendo pega fazendo travessuras – Que o seu dono é um idiota! - Naruto gritou, e o corvo pareceu relaxar.

O corvo abriu o bico, e os cantos do bico se estremeceram, como se quisessem se curvar para cima em um sorriso. O loiro voltou a se preocupar, mas resolveu deixar para lá a sensação de que aquele corvo não era apenas mais um pássaro.

- Eu tenho pena de você por ter que conviver com aquele idiota – Naruto bufou, ainda segurando o corvo perto de si – Imagina, o Sasuke sendo uma tela em branco! O Sasuke é pálido, mas nem tanto, e nem é reto para ser comparado com uma tela – Naruto fez bico, e o corvo bateu a asa boa, alegre – Ele, o Itachi, é um maluco que gosta de pintar as unhas de preto e usar cabelo longo igual a mulher – o corvo enrugou o cenho, e Naruto pôde sentir contra seus dedos uma veia pulsando mais forte que o normal – Não tem como não duvidar da masculinidade dele, hehe!

O corvo se impulsionou para frente, e bicou o nariz de Naruto, o que fez o loiro reclamar.

- Hei, seu pássaro metido! Você é igual àquele idiota... - Naruto fez bico novamente, e o pássaro pareceu relaxar – Mas eu gosto de você! - Naruto sorriu radiante, e seu sorriso foi desvanecendo, até sumir. Ele corou, desviando o olhar – E pode parecer idiota, mas o seu dono me agrada um pouco.

O pássaro arregalou os olhos, e seu pequeno coração começou a palpitar mais forte.

- Ok, ele me agrada _muito_ – Naruto voltou a olhar para o pássaro, e sorriu timidamente – Acho que é porque ele é parecido com uma mulher... - e o pássaro voltou a se agitar, porém mais calmamente – Não sei, talvez eu seja louco por querer me aproximar _desse jeito_ de alguém que quer me matar e extrair o Bijuu que eu tenho dentro de mim – o loiro sorriu tristemente, e o pássaro prestou completa atenção nele – O que você acha? Eu sou insano?

Num movimento inesperado – tanto para o pássaro quanto para o humano – o corvo encostou seu bico nos lábios de Naruto. Podia parecer bizarro, mas era um beijo. Naruto corou furiosamente ao sentir como o bico do corvo entrava em sua boca até a metade, e a pequena língua acariciava a sua gentilmente. Fechou os olhos, achando-se muito idiota por deixar-se beijar por um corvo. Era o ponto mais baixo da carência, certamente.

Quando o animal se separou, Naruto pôde ver o Sharingan tornando-se o Mangekyou tão característico de Itachi, e os pequenos olhos escarlate brilhando mais do que nunca. Querendo lhe dizer algo, e ao mesmo tempo nada.

E o animal voou. Escapou de suas mãos e bateu as asas, deixando-o sozinho e confuso. Naruto sacudiu a cabeça, negando. Não podia ser Itachi dentro daquele corvo, podia?

* * *

Itachi corria como uma corrente de vento, direto ao encontro de Kisame, que o esperava perto das dependências do esconderijo Uchiha. Acabara de "acordar", ao ter seu último corvo de volta no lugar, e foi avisar Sasuke de que o último encontro seria no esconderijo. A ferida já curara pelas poucas habilidades de cura de Itachi. Porém, ele continuaria com o curativo em seu rosto, até que Sasuke chegasse no esconderijo. Aquele pequeno pedaço de gaze parecia lhe dar forças inexplicáveis, e o manteria perto de si o maior tempo possível, como recordação daquilo que tinha e ao mesmo tempo não poderia possuir.

Sorriu levemente ao tocar os próprios lábios. Sentiu-se tão real.... Tecnicamente Naruto tinha lhe beijado a bochecha, já que era ela o lugar a que o corvo pertencia. Porém ele tinha usado o Jutsu para tomar a consciência dos acontecimentos pela ótica do corvo, e aquilo sentira-se como um beijo na boca. Ainda podia sentir a língua úmida de Naruto contra a sua, e a pele morna da boca dele envolta de seu bico. As mãos aveludadas acariciando suas penas... E o melhor de tudo: Naruto lhe correspondia!

Também não sabia se era o melhor ou o pior, já que ele se resignara a morrer, e aquele novo acontecimento lhe deu insegurança. Antes ele tinha certeza de que Naruto não sentia o mesmo, mas aquela declaração lhe fez fraquejar em sua decisão de morrer pelas mãos de Sasuke. Se só tudo fosse diferente...

Ele queria ficar com Naruto, mas não podia. Ter seus sentimentos correspondidos lhe alentava o coração, mas fazia com que sua alma sonhasse.

Sonhasse com um mundo em que o massacre Uchiha não tivesse acontecido, e Madara não tivesse começado com tudo aquilo ao invocar Kyuubi para destruir Konoha.

Sonhasse com um mundo em que eles não eram eternos inimigos, e um não teria que caçar o outro.

Sonhasse com um mundo onde eles só seriam Itachi e Naruto, dois garotos comuns, mas que se amavam mais do que qualquer um.

Só que sonhos foram criados para serem somente isso: sonhos. O passado não mudava. Era hora de encarar a realidade.

* * *

- Feliz natal! - Naruto olhava para um ponto na copa da árvore, enquanto Sakura lhe plantava um beijo na bochecha.

- Ahn? - Naruto balançou a cabeça, e ela franziu o cenho perigosamente.

- Só vou te perdoar porque é natal! - ela voltou para dentro da barraca, enquanto Naruto percebia que os outros estavam conversando amenamente, em clima festivo – Resolvemos parar de vez por causa do natal, depois vamos atrás de Sasuke-kun! E nem adianta teimar! - ela lançou um olhar de aviso.

- Ah... Sakura-chan – Naruto fez bico, manhoso, e ela bateu com a colher de pau na cabeça dele.

- Cala a boca! - e voltou ao bolo, retangular e enorme, porém somente a massa – Eu estou pensando em fazer uma forma nele, para ficar mais interessante. O que você acha que eu posso fazer? Quem sabe um sino, ou um papai noel... Não, papai noel é muito complicado – Sakura franziu o cenho, olhando para a massa já pronta, faltando-se apenas decorar e rechear.

- Corvo – Naruto respondeu automaticamente.

- Corvo? Mas corvos são sinais de mau-agouro, junto com as fuinhas! - Sakura o olhou com espanto – Eu que não vou estragar meu natal fazendo um bolo em formato de corvo! - Sakura se virou para o bolo, voltando a pensar no que poderia fazer com ele.

Naruto colocou uma mão no peito, fechando os olhos com força e fechando a mão em forma de soco, tão forte que os nós dos dedos tornaram-se brancos. E fez uma promessa. Todos os natais dali em diante iria passar o natal no orfanato, com as crianças que, como ele, não tiveram pais para compartilhar. E levaria junto consigo um belíssimo bolo com formato de corvo, com os olhos escarlates como o sangue.

* * *

Kisame sorriu ao ver seu companheiro vindo a toda velocidade ao seu encontro. Itachi parou a alguns metros dele, curvando-se para frente e depois voltando à posição ereta. Tirou o chapéu da Akatsuki, deixando o rosto à mostra.

- Não deixe ninguém além de Sasuke passar – Itachi colocou a mão no ombro de Kisame, apertando-o. Eles não precisavam de palavras, aquela seria sua despedida.

- Sim – quando Itachi passou a passo lento pela sua frente, Kisame franziu o cenho – Que curativo é esse na sua bochecha, Itachi?

Itachi colocou a mão sobre o gaze, e sorriu bobamente, com os olhos desfocados. Kisame arqueou uma sobrancelha, vendo Itachi voltar ao mundo real, ainda com aquele brilho apaixonado nos olhos. Resolveu não comentar, e deixar que Itachi pirasse um pouco em seus últimos momentos.

- Não é nada, Kisame – ele continuou com aquele olhar arrebatado e o sorriso enamorado, o rosto tornando-se rubro.

Desde que seu clã morreu, Itachi foi um morto escapado da tumba.

Até que aqueles olhos azuis fizeram seu cadavérico coração recomeçar a bater.

E batia tão forte que chegava a doer.

Aquela nova vida que pulsava vigorosa era graças àquele menino-sol, e era ele que dera ao corvo novas forças para abrir as asas.

E voar.

-

**Owari**

-

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

"_Porque Itachi já demonstrara seu amor por ele. Era hora de mostrar seu amor também."_

_Show me Love_, em breve.

* * *

**Comentários Finais:** Gostaram? Ficou num tom estranhamente poético, e com um pouco de zoofilia. Bem, KyuuNaru não deixa de ser algo como zoofilia, e eu fiz uma... O Itachi de corvo ficou algo tão.... Estranho xD Quem achou que poderia ficar maior, levanta a mão! o/ Até eu achei pequeno demais x.X Mas é isso que eu tenho por enquanto, fazer o que? Obrigada por gastarem seu tempo lendo minha fanfic, e até a próxima! Kissus!


End file.
